Jaime Reyes' Protector
by Umi Iwon'tletyoudown Sonoda
Summary: So the team finally has had enough of playing nice with Blue, Impulse and Beast Boy. But, what happens when they meet Jaime's protector? Read to find out.


ONE-SHOT:

A/N: Hi everyone I have returned with a new one shot for Young Justice sorry it took so long to post I've been busy with school work and life in general but, I can now post this in between classes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, the original owners are DC Nation and Cartoon Network produces it.

Enjoy the story!

TALKING NOTES:

 _'...'_ People's Thoughts

 **...** Scarab talking in Jaime's mind.

''...'' Scarab talking out loud to others

"..." Normal speech

* * *

Friday, May 20, 2015 7:00 am, El Paso, Mexico:

Jaime sighed as he slowly sat up. He had a feeling nagging him, and not a good one either. Today was going to be a horrid day. He could just tell.

Jaime Reyes, your body temperature is 100.4, way over human body temperature on normal days. The scarab spoke in his mind, the voice ringing painfully loud. I suggest staying home today.

" _Si, si_." He sighed tiredly. "I understand but, a hero can't take a sick day. No matter how much they ant to, _ese_."

He stretched a bit yawning into his hand a bit.

 **Your schedule is too hectic for your fatigued mind and body now, Jaime Reyes. Stay or your body won't last through the day.** The scarab pestered.

" _Callate, ese_." Jaime grumbled rubbing his head gently as he gathered his clothes to go and take a shower and get ready for the day.

Friday, May 20, 2015 7:50 am, El Paso, Mexico:

Jaime gasped in shock as he saw multiple robbers coming from the local banks with 2 bags of money in each hand.

" _Ay dios mio_ ," Jaime gaped like a fish as he stared at all the trouble. "Of all the worst times."

 **Jaime Reyes I suggest quickly stopping the wrong doers and hurry back home.** The scarab instructed.

"You're half right, _ese_ ," Jaime said running into an alleyway as the armor began covering his body. "I'm gonna stop those jerks and then, I'm heading to school."

The scarab made a noise that could have been a irritated sigh or a noise of confirmation. Soon all the baddies were in jail for god knows how long.

Jaime made it to school just on time and stopped by the nurse for some medicine before he went to his homeroom. It was the end of the day when the medicine finally started wearing off and Jaime started feeling groggy and out of it.

Jaime gently placed his head on the table and slowly was whisked off into dreamland by his cool desk against his burning forehead.

* * *

 _Friday, May 20, 2015 3:00 pm, Mount Justice:_

"School's almost over," Nightwing muttered to himself, walking into the room. "The rest of the team should be here soon."

"Why can't I go to school?" Beast Boy whined making Nightwing chuckle as he walked over and ruffled the younger boy's hair gently.

"Maybe, because your all green?" He chuckled quietly a bit more. "Also, I don't think the school system would be able to handle you and Bart."

Beast Boy paused as if considering the options, as he put a finger to his lips in thought, before he grinned wildly.

"Point taken." He said smugly.

"Don't be so smug Monkey Boy." M'gann said floating over head. "Start Studying."

"Aw, but, Nightwing said they'll be here soon." The green shape-shifter whined looking at his 'sister'. Not long after the zeta-tube announced the arrival of one of the aforementioned team member.

"Now, arriving Lagoon Boy, B-18."

"I'm here!" The atlantean announced looking around. "Where's my Angel Fish?"

M'gann flew over a giggle bubbling forth from her mouth before she landed, gently hugging him as she decended.

"Right here, La'gann." She said sweetly as she leaned up and gently pecked him on the lips.

"So, Angle Fish, where's everybody else at?"

"Now, arriving Bumblebee, B-17."

"Yo, man school was a killer." The African American girl said flopping down. "Am I glad it's over... Where's everybody else?"

"Now, arriving Wonder Girl, B-21."

"Hiya, everyone!" Cassie said as she flew in. "I was just- Hey, where's everyone else at?"

"Almost late, basically." Karen said as she looked at the happy blonde.

"Now, arriving Impulse, B-24."

"Heya, everyone!" Impulse beamed at the group of teams, making Beast Boy grin happily as he rushed over to the other boy.

"Impulse!" He greeted as they initiated their secret handshake. "Let's hang out in the track room."

"Sure, but let's wait for Blue." Impulse said as he looked at the time, 3:30 pm, Blue Beetle was officially late. "He's never late something must have come up."

"Yea, you're right, he's probably on his way right now." Beast Boy agreed, nodding certainly.

"If he's late, he's late!" Wonder Girl said stomping her foot and crossing her arms.

Bart flinched away a bit, Garfield noticed this and growled low in his throat.

"Don't talk to him that way." He said growling at the blond making Bumblebee snap at him.

"Don't talk to her that way." The teen snapping back at him.

"Who cares about Psycho-Path anyway?" La'gann said looking over at the younger boys

The Atlean was about to continue on but, he was interrupted by the computer announcing the arrival of another.

"Now arriving, Blue Beetle, A-12."

"Sorry about being late." Jaime apologized as he walked in. The scarab retracted the armor revealing his sweaty figure. "Did I miss something?"

"You're late and now we're going to get into trouble." Karen said grumpily.

She wanted to be on Nightwings good side, not his 'Now-You've-Gone-And-Pissed-Me-Off' side.

"Okay, I'm sorry." He said taking a few steps backwards. "What's up you, ese?"

"Don't ' _ese_ ' me!" She snapped. "We're not friends."

She gave the poor hispanic teen a glare making him back up from the fury in her eyes.

"I'm glad to see you're all here." Nightwing greeted walking in with Static, Conner and Aqualad in tow.

"Yes, it's always good to see everybody." Aqualad said nodding in agreement.

Then, the newly arrived soon noticed the tense air around the supposed 'Team'.

"What;s going on?" Connor questioned seeing Jaime's defensive posture. "Blue?"

"Yeah, is there something the matter, ' _ese_ '?" La'gann taunted as M'gann hushed him.

The was the last straw for the Armour wearing hero. Jaime's face turned dark and he glared at the fish boy.

"Don't make fun of my home language!" The latino said, standing up fist clenched tightly at his side.

"I wasn't or maybe you'd rather we talked about your weird sister little sister Mila, instead?" La'gann said smirking back at the angry teen.

" _Mi familia_ is none of your concern." Jaime said as the world began to spin.

Jaime Reyes control your temper, your only making your influenza worse. The scarab instructed frantic as the boys temper and temperature rose dangerously high.

Jaime didn't care. La'gann was insulting his family and his homeland!

He looked at everyone, wondering why they weren't even defending his family. Milagro was only 10.

" _Que pasa con todos ustedes?!_ " He growled shooting all of them a withering glare.

"They're not defending you because, you're looney and they know it!" La'gann said confidently crossing his arms. "Hell, your own family knows it too, and are probably looking for a way to send you away."

Hurt flashed through Jaime's body, it probably reflected on his face because, most of the 'Team' looked away.

"You're going too far La'gann!" Beast Boy growled, jumping in front of his friend.

"Yeah," Impulse stated turning around to look at Jaime's tearful expression. "Jaime, the guy doesn't know what he's talking about. I know you're not crazy. And Gar knows you're not crazy."

Jaime's tearful expression had taken a bit of hope into his broken doe brown eyes.

" _Gracias, hermanos._ " Jaime said.

"Hey, Jaime," M'gann inquired quietly, before Jaime's voice cut her off.

" _No creo que ninguno de ustedes, nunca mas…_ " He whimpered turning to leave as nausea took a hold of him.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Cassie said getting up, but Impulse blocked her from the front scrawny arms crossed and green eyes glaring angrily.

"Away from you guys!" He snapped.

"Shut up!" She yelled angrily, accidentally using her super strength to push him, making his small body fly into a wall.

"Oof…" He grunted, falling into dark unconsciousness.

"BART!" Jaime and Garfield yelled, rushing over to the crumpled form of their friend.

With Beast Boy's help the two supported their barely conscious friend and set him down gently on his back.

" _Eso es. No necesito tomar ninguna de esta mierda. Me voy._ " Jaime growled quietly

Nightwing took a step forward but, Static and Connor stopped him.

"What?" He snapped impatient to stop this fighting.

"You can't help them." Connor said gruffly though he was just itching to jump into the fight.

"You'll just make things worse." Static said, although there was a hint of worry tinting his voice at the end of his sentence.

"But, my friends…" Aqualad said but, Static shot him a look.

"No. It would just make them think they can continue treating Blue, BB, and Impulse like this." Static clarified.

The two leaders looked at each other wondering how long this was going on and if they could fix this without an adult intervening.

"Why?" La'gann taunted leaning closer to the Latino, as if daring him to come and do something to him. "Can't handle the truth?"

"No, I'm leaving because I can't stand the sight of your Ugly Fish Face." the Latino sneered as his head pounded and his vision swam.

Jaime Reyes stop this immediately, you're in life threatening danger. The scarab said urgently in his mind but, he didn't pay his tenant any mind. Ignore the Ugly Fish threat. Your temperature is skyrocketing into 130.4.

La'gann's face burned angrily as he slowly grew in size until he was in his Attack-Form. Jaime stepped back as the armor hid his arms from any real danger. He blocked La'gann's oncoming fist, before rolling away from the other male.

Jaime Reyes stand down and let me take care of the threat! The Scarab demanded.

"No, I won't hurt an ally." Jaime said between gritted teeth. "La'gann or not."

So busy arguing with the Scarab he didn't notice Lagoon Boy's giant fist coming his way until, it slammed into him, sending him flying across the room.

"Jaime!" Beast Boy cried out, he would have run over, but he had his arms full with the still unconscious Impulse.

Jaime hit the stone cold wall before falling onto the floor unmoving.

Static, Aqualad, SuperBoy, and Nightwing took off towards the downed boy, worry clearly etched on their faces. They were almost there but, noticed that the black and blue armor that had recently been covering the boy's arms only was now extending all over his body.

"Blue?" Static called out tentatively.

The armored body got up but, when the eyes opened, they were red, not the usual gold.

"Blue?" M'gann said taking a step forward, the mentioned hero took a step backwards.

"No, White Martian, this is not Jaime Reyes." the voice in possession of the body looked over at her.

She took a step back, before gathering her courage and trying to go into the Beetles mind.

"Negative, you're not allowed in here, White Martian." the being said coldly.

"Who are you?" Static said taking a step forward. "And what are you doing with our friend, Jaime?"

The being seemed to suck their teeth at the word 'Friend.'

"I am Khaji Da." the being, now identified as Khaji Da, declared. "But, to you pathetic humans, who call yourselves Teammates, I am the Scarab."

The team- save BatGirl, Nightwing, and Connor- gasped in shock as they looked at the being using the other Hero's body.

"You have proven to be a threat to Jaime Reyes since day one," Khaji Da said charging up the Plasma Cannon and getting ready to shoot it. "But, now you have given me a reason to destroy me a reason to destroy you."

"Wait, Khaji Da," Nightwing said stepping up to the plate of the responsible adult. "What are you going to tell Jaime when he wakes up and sees all his teammates dead?"

"..." Khaji paused as if considering what to do before responding. "He will learn to live with it."

Nightwing took a breath before trying again.

"Look, we all know this is all La'ganns' fault…" He started before being cut off by, Impulse who had just regained conscious somewhere in between the conversation.

"No!" He said leaning on Beast Boy tiredly. "It was Karen and Cassie too."

It was obvious that the speedster wasn't even fully aware of the situation, let alone of the circumstances that they were facing.

"You always blame one person, when multiple people are constantly doing something." Beast Boy continued for the dizzy speedster.

"I didn't do anything." Karen huffed crossing her arms haughtily.

"Same." Cassie said playing innocent. Deep down though, she knew she was guilty, just as much as Karen and La'gann.

"False." Khaji Da declared. "WonderGirl and Bumblebee have both physically and verbally abused Jaime Reyes and Bart Allen, respectively."

"He was late…!" Karen protested fiercely. "I don't want to get in trouble for someone else's' mistake."

"I didn't mean to…" Cassie said looking down meekly. "I got angry and Impulse tried to stop me from hitting Blue."

"..." Nightwing said nothing as he took a deep calming breath and stared at the younger heroes.

"Jaime Reyes has done nothing but, give it his all in this so called 'Team'." Khaji Da said threateningly. "And the only ones re-paying him kindly are Garfield Logan and Bart Allen."

La'gann opened his mouth to object but, a glare from M'gann made it snap shut again.

"So… let me get this straight," Nightwing began deathly calm. "You've not only isolated but, also bullied another teammate?"

The team only kept quiet, bowing their heads in some form of shame.

"You will all be talked to by your mentors." Nightwing said before turning towards the two youngest team members. "Beast Boy and Impulse, good job, not only at being a good teammate but, a great friend too."

Beast Boy grinned broadly, as he supported the dizzy redhead, who gave a lopsided grin.

"I'll make sure to tell KF." The raven haired hero smiled softly at the speedster who reminded him of his best friend.

Said teen vibrated in happiness before a nosebleed hit him, because you can't vibrate through people. While Nightwing tended to Impulses' nose, M'gann glided over to her baby brother, a gentle smile on her lips.

"I'm proud of you Gar." She said grinning shyly making the monkey boy beam.

"Awesome." He responded laughing excitedly, she joined in herself before turning towards her boyfriend, frowning disappointedly.

"La'gann." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Angle Fish…" He started, trailing off a bit.

"No." She stated firmly. "You bullied, harassed and mocked a teammate."

"But he-" The aquatic hero started.

"Has enough to go through at home." Bart yelled as Nightwing hushed him and continued thrusting paper towel up his nose.

"..." La'gann stayed quiet, before sulking away quietly, knowing his relationship was just ended.

"Jaime Reyes', condition is continuing to worsen…" the scarab said falling to his knees tiredly.

"Ah…Let me help." Connor leaned down and scooped up the smaller body as the armor retracted to show Jaime's flushed body.

The latino was panting softly, trying to get air into his through his airways and into his congested body.

"I'll take him to the infirmary." Connor said standing up and taking his younger brother figure to th infirmary.

"The rest of you, await orders from your mentors." Nightwing ordered firmly.

The team sat back down, while Garfield and Bart raced after SuperBoy to go and be with their friend.

"You've all done a very wrong thing." M'gann said, disappointment clear in her voice.

* * *

 _Friday May 20, 2015 5:00 PM. : Infirmary_

Jaime slowly regained consciousness, as blurred faces slowly came into view. He groaned tiredly as his weary body burned lightly in protest of waking up.

"Jaime?" Bart's distorted voice flew into his ear. "Can you hear me?"

"Ugh!" He groaned. "Bart?"

"He's waking up!" The green blur-Garfield-squeaked happily.

"Ugh…" He moaned quietly in pain as he tried to get the world to stop doing the salsa. "What happened?"

"You just got your butt saved by Impulse." Garfield said jutting a thumb over at the redhead who grinned a shining smile with tissue shoved up his nose.

"And his nose…?" The latino questioned sweat-dropping.

"Man. Now, I owe the Nino." Jaime joked as Bart grinned. "Don't grin you little imp!"

Garfield pouted playfully, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at his two best friends.

"What does the cute green monkey get?" He asked childishly.

"A slice of pizza?' Bart remarked.

"Red Rice and Bean?" Jaime offered a regular from his house.

The two looked at each other blankly before wide grins spread over their faces.

"A banana!" The two declared jokingly.

"I'll take the pizza." He protested chuckling.

They continued on like that until, Nightwing came in.

"Hey, Jaime." He greeted awkwardly, Jaime nodded quietly in response. He was always like that with the older Hero.

"Hey Nightwing." Bart greeted casually grinning.

"What's up?" Beast Boy added pliantly looking over with curious eyes, scanning his leaders posture.

"I was thinking that, maybe you boys should have a pick what kind of punishment the rest of the team should get." He smiled kindly at the younger boys.

The three boys looked over at each other, surprise and shock written clear on their faces, excitement and mischief dancing in their eyes.

The rest of the team came in, their heads bowed in shame. La'gann looked rather put out that he had to be punished by his former victim.

"Well… what should we do, _mi hermano_?" Jaime asked looking at the other two boys.

 **Jaime Reyes, I believe the best option would be to eject the traitors on the account of treason, and a year's worth of exile and torture**. The scarab said, sounding almost smug in its idea.

"Uuuh… how about, no, _ese_." Jaime countered plainly.

"The scarab?" Bart questioned looking at the oldest of their trio.

" _Si_ , you two are _hermano_ , and he is _ese_." The latino quickly clarified.

"Oooooh!~" Bart and Garfield said eyes wide as they looked appreciatively at the latino.

"Yeah." Jaime said, smiling at his two little brother figures.

The three soon huddled up to come to a decision.

"Man… this is humiliating." La'gann muttered lowly, before M'gann hit him on the top of the head.

"We've come to decision." Bart declared.

"Now, you've guys have done some pretty nasty stuff to Jaime but," Bart started.

"Jaime, here decided a somewhat better decision then what me and Bart wanted." Garfield continued.

The group looked at the bedridden latino who gave them all a kind smile.

"I'm going to leave this to your mentors." Jaime finished. "I know if it was me and if I had a mentor(*), I would rather than one of my own."

The group stared at the insect type hero in shock. After everything they put him through, he was still being so nice to them and gave them such an easy punishment.

"Thank you." Nightwing said guiding both Robin and Batgirl out.

"I'll make him understand his bad choice." Aquaman said placing a hand on La'gann's shoulder making the fish boy grimace.

"As will I." Aqualad agreed putting his hand on the other shoulder making him wince this time.

"I'll make sure she gets the punishment she deserves." Wonder Woman said, giving SuperGirl a look that Cassie knew was plain disappointment.

Soon after one after another the team was lead out by their mentors or their make-shift mentors,

Kid Flash and Flash even stopped in to tell Impulse that he had done a good job as well as Garfield and wished Jaime well before speeding off.

* * *

 _Friday May 20, 2015 9:00 PM: :_

Jaime, Bart and Garfield were snuggled on the bed sleeping as the day slowly came to a close. Nightwing walked in and smiled at the scene before him.

The T.V played some random movie as the three slept peacefully. Nightwing turned off the television before leaving himself.

 _'Good Night.'_ He thought giving a small shake of his head.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Okay, just making some clarifications for this story although i forgot to put my little symbol next to most of them. When Jaime said if he had a mentor, he meant because the Original blue beetle died the day he received the scarab, so he's been training himself and being a solo hero from the get go._

 _When I mentioned makeshift mentors I meant because some of them didn't have mentors because of the difference in powers and how they basically are too new for some of the heroes who are too busy to have apprentices and some who already have apprentices._

 _The Kid Flash thing is, I didn't have him retired but, he had been sucked into the speed force but, Impulse and Flash found a way to reverse it, open it back up, and save everyone's dorky speedster. PM me if you want me to try and do a story on it or if you have any ideas._

 _I made Nightwing smile quite a bit in this story but, that's because in this story he may be the same cold instructor on top but, underneath all that he's still our favorite bat-bird-ninja. He still smiles but, just not as much as before._

 _This story took me since the beginning of the school year and now I'm halfway through it and it's finally getting done. I feel like a real author now._

 _Translations (I used google translate for this so don't sue me.):_

 _Callete - Shut up_

 _Ay dios mio - Oh my God._

 _Mi Familia - My family_

 _Qué pasa con todos ustedes? - What about you all?_

 _No creo que ninguno de ustedes nunca ya - I don't believe any of you anymore._

 _Ese - Homeboy._

 _Mi hermano - My brother_

 _That's all for today! Thank you and good bye!_

 _R &R_

 _Bye-Bii!~_


End file.
